conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurema
The Kingdom of Kurema was a militaristic nation led by a monarchy. The earliest known settlers of Kurema were exiles from the aftermath of a war, forced to reside among the land's population of wyverns. War and conflict extensively marked Kurema's history, having played a major role in the formation of the country. History Colonization An ancient war ended with the defeat of the first Kuremans. They were exiled from their homeland and forced to travel to the rugged and dangerous mountain ranges to the south, where they made their home with wild wyverns. The settlers eventually began taming these wyverns for use in self-defense against raiders and other outsiders. This act of defense eventually developed into a business, allowing the land, soon called Kurema, to prosper. However, wyvern attacks on local villages made the Kuremans realize that working just for their own survival would wipe them out. The first government in Kurema was a confederation between a multitude of villagers, though its lack of central authority made the government ineffective at achieving its original purpose of uniting the Kureman people for defensive purposes. Herman Thorne took it upon himself to toss aside the old Kureman Confederation, and reformed the nation into the Kingdom of Kurema. Thorne named himself the First King of Kurema, becoming the central authority that the confederate government lacked prior to Thorne's reforms. However, Thorne's governmental reforms faced enormous criticism, with those in opposition to the reform to a royal government wanting to reform the nation into a government akin to a federal republic. Fights broke out in the streets between the so-called Royalists, those loyal to Thorne, and the Republicans, who supported a republican government. Kureman Civil War The fights turned from fist fights to bloody conflicts rather quickly. The civil war last for years, as both sides were almost equally matched in terms of generals and dedicated followers. Thorne attempted to quell the rebellion to the monarchal rule and brand those who believed in the republican cause as traitors, which worked poorly to dissuade people from turning to the republicans. King Herman was later assassinated by one of his own servants, upsetting the balance of the war to the republican's favor despite the servant in question's capture and execution. Without any heirs to assume the royal mantle, the closest relative was sought out by Thorne's subjects. They soon found Lykei Trieteri, a distant cousin of Herman, who agreed to come to Kurema and assume leadership. The republicans attempted to prevent her from arriving in Nagburg, but deceptive maneuvers utilized by the royalists allowed Lykei to safely arrive. After taking the time to understand the situation, Lykei decided to take a different direction in leadership. She granted the cities under royalist control some degree of self-governance, stating that the difficulty of traveling across the country would make it difficult for a single governing body to control everything. In doing so, air traffic in and out of Nagburg significantly decreased. Geography Mountainous and rugged were common adjectives used to describe Kureman terrain. The difficulty of travel by foot quickly made the use of wyvern mounts the preferred form of travel by Kureman citizens. The most plains-like region of Kurema could be found at the Kureman Plains, situated near the center of the country. The capital, Nagburg, could be located at the southern edge of the region, its location chosen for its strategic military advantages. Government and politics Kurema was ruled by its sole royal family in an absolute monarchy, though some federal elements are present in the kingdom to compensate for difficulty of travel. There were no written constitution in Kurema; instead, statutes, treaties and case laws define the laws of the land. Difficulty of travel and security reasons forced the monarchy to give small towns and villages some degree of self-governance, though representatives of the royal family remain present in more important towns as "watchdogs" of the crown. Military Kurema focused heavily on air superiority: an entire division of the Kureman armed forces was outfitted with wyverns. Soldiers of the 1st Army of the Kureman military were specifically trained in aerial and low-altitude combat on a wyvern. Despite being the only nation capable of projecting air units on the entire continent, Kureman aerial forces were often frustrated by experienced archers, magicians and certain siege weapons, such as ballista, firing upon their wyvern forces. The 2nd Army was designed as a ground-based force intended to perform lightning fast campaigns to lay the ground-work for the 1st Army's main forces. Although occasionally looked upon as "supplemental" or "secondary" to the 1st Army, the 2nd Army remained vital for foreign military campaigns where the terrain and weather may leave wyvern forces vulnerable to enemy fire. Training in the 2nd Army was considered more gruesome task than the 1st, according to some military officers, being done in the rugged mountains. Unlike many other magic soldiers of the continent, Kureman mages focus primarily on tome-based incantations. Despite its "old" stature in comparison to the more recent trend of spell casting with hand motions rather than tomes, tome-based casting was preferred since the form did not fatigue its user, which was important for the health of wyvern-mounted mages. See also * Kureman Royal Family Behind the scenes Kurema is derived from the Finnish words that, when put together, mean "dragon land". The country of Kurema was originally created as a role-played nation in a fantasy-based nation simulation. It was heavily influenced by the ''Fire Emblem'' franchise. Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Realms